


This Brings Victory

by helens78



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dominance/submission, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every order is an easy one to follow, no matter how long Kirk's been at this.  It helps that Sulu believes in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Brings Victory

**Author's Note:**

> For the "obedience" prompt on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card; light kink with a little humiliation. The title is a play on the Jem'Hadar motto from DS9: Obedience brings victory, and victory is life.

Kirk lets himself in to Sulu's quarters after his duty shift's over, after he's gone over personnel records and done the busywork that he really wishes someone else would do for him. What he really needs is a yeoman, someone to handle the administrative end of his duties, but after the disaster at Vulcan, most of the cadets classified yeoman have been wrangled into other duties, and the ones left sure as hell aren't being assigned to first-time captains on recon missions. Kirk knows how to fill out a form, even if he hates it.

He glances around; Sulu's not back yet. He might have some administrivia to catch up on, too. Okay, no problem. Kirk can wait.

He's _allowed_ to wait.

He heads for the bedroom and takes his boots off, his socks, enjoys the feeling of industrial carpet under his bare feet for a few seconds. Even that much softness is a pleasure here; the _Enterprise_ is beautiful, and Kirk loves her to distraction, but full of creature comforts she's not.

He stretches out on the bed and waits. He can be patient. He can fake being patient, at least, and if he's fidgeting and his fingertips are tapping against his thigh when the doors swish open and Sulu walks in, well. It's been a long week.

Sulu walks into his bedroom and leans up against the divider wall. "You're earlier than I expected," he says mildly.

Kirk pushes himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry," he says, smiling ear-to-ear. Sulu rolls his eyes; yeah, that smile rarely gets him anywhere with Sulu. Kirk drops the charming act and gets out of bed, coming to his feet and lacing his fingers behind his back. "I'm sorry," he says again, this time without the smirk.

This time Sulu nods. He snaps his fingers and points at the floor. "Knees. Put your forehead against the bed. I'll be back after I've had a shower."

Kirk goes, knees hitting the floor just a little too hard, head resting against the edge of the bed, all without using his hands. He closes his eyes, and he feels Sulu's hand on his shoulder. Sulu's thumb strokes the side of Kirk's neck, and Kirk exhales softly, breath easing into a slow rhythm that calms his nerves and helps his whole body lose some of its tension.

"I won't be long," Sulu murmurs. "Stay."

Kirk nods, but otherwise he doesn't move. He hears the hum of the sonic shower, and he tries to stay relaxed, tries not to think about what they're going to end up doing tonight, but it's a losing battle. His cock's hard just remembering the last dozen nights like this, the last few times he's had to go to his knees and wait for Sulu to decide what he wants to do with Kirk.

The shower cuts off, and Kirk hears Sulu padding back into the bedroom.

"Take your clothes off."

Easy enough. Kirk tosses his uniform shirt, his undershirt, stands up and gets rid of his pants and his underwear. He stands still when he's done, hands at his sides, facing the side of the bed; he's learned not to look around unless he's told to.

Sulu sweeps his hand up from the small of Kirk's back to the nape of his neck; he wraps his hand around the back of Kirk's neck and grips it tightly. Kirk's knees weaken, just a little, but he doesn't move.

"Center of the bed. Kneel. Hands on your thighs, palms up."

It means breaking away from Sulu's touch, but Kirk goes anyway. He still doesn't glance behind him; this could all stop, even now, _has_ stopped mid-scene on more than one occasion. _You're better than this_, Sulu said the last time that happened. Kirk hasn't disobeyed directions since then.

He kneels, and he puts his hands on his thighs, and he waits there, staring straight ahead at the wall. His thoughts may not be calm, but damn it, he's going to hold still if it kills him. He just hopes Sulu doesn't make him wait too long.

Luckily for Kirk's sanity, he doesn't. It's only a few seconds before Sulu climbs onto the bed with him, and he comes in close, kneeling with his thighs to either side of Kirk's, his chest pressed up against Kirk's back, his chin tucked over Kirk's right shoulder. He slides his hands down Kirk's arms, all the way to his wrists, and he laces his fingers into Kirk's and nuzzles the side of his neck.

"You're being very good tonight," Sulu murmurs. Kirk groans out loud, heat rushing through his body; his cock gets even harder, if that's possible by now. It's all right, though; he's not alone in that. He can feel Sulu's erection pressed against his ass--hard already, even though he just got out of the shower. Kirk can't help feeling smug about that.

He keeps right on feeling smug until Sulu lets go of his right hand. He knows what's coming just before Sulu says it, just as Sulu slips his right hand onto Kirk's hip.

"Jerk off."

Kirk swallows. He nods. That part's important, the part where he's saying _yes_, even if it takes him a second to switch gears and talk his body into moving. He slides his hand up his thigh to his cock, wraps his fingers loosely around it, and gives it a pass, quick and efficient, trying to get his body to snap into the rhythm he uses when he's alone.

"I know," Sulu murmurs. He wraps his left hand around Kirk's left wrist, holding it, and that makes things easier. A lot easier. It lets Kirk relax enough to get his hand tight on his cock, the same grip he's been using most of his life, only now instead of feeling awkward and unfamiliar, it feels like something that belongs to Sulu.

He'll think about that later.

He speeds up, eyes closing, really working it now, and he bites down on his lower lip, muffling another groan.

"I love this," Sulu murmurs against Kirk's ear. "I love that you try so hard for me."

_You're not making it easy_, Kirk thinks, but he tries to concentrate on his hand and his cock and making this _work_. Sulu didn't say to slow down, didn't say to stop. If this is what he wants, Kirk's going to give it to him.

"I love that under that smirk and that swagger, you're _shy_ about some things."

"I'm not--" Kirk shuts his mouth; he can't deny the obvious. Right now he's grateful Sulu's behind him, that he can hear him and feel him but can't look at him. It's hard enough to do this at all; it'd be impossible if he had to feel Sulu's eyes all over him.

"You're going to come for me," Sulu says. "You're going to jerk off until you come, and then I'm going to let you suck me--I'm going to get my hands in your hair and drag your face down until you choke on it--"

"--_fuck_," Kirk pants, the mental image rushing in, and now his hand's going faster and faster, the embarrassment of doing this for someone else fading off, and he has the angle just right, the speed, everything, until he groans and his cock jerks in his hand and _there, finally, yes_, he comes, Sulu's hand tight around his wrist, Sulu's mouth on his shoulder.

He sags against Sulu when it's over, gasping for air. His whole body feels hot.

"Good?" Sulu murmurs, nibbling Kirk's shoulder. Kirk grunts and nods, and Sulu laughs, breath warm against Kirk's skin.

This part is easier: Sulu stretched out on his bed, Kirk kneeling between his legs, and Sulu growls out quiet orders one after another, _harder, faster, like that, get your teeth away from my cock, deeper--_ and when he stops talking, his hands are all the guidance Kirk needs, gripping Kirk's hair and dragging him down, holding him still. Kirk rubs his tongue against Sulu's cock and doesn't even wince when Sulu's fingers get tight enough in Kirk's hair to _hurt_. He swallows Sulu's come and climbs up the bed after, more or less collapsing at Sulu's side, and when Sulu turns his head and presses a kiss against Kirk's forehead, Kirk grins.

"Nicely done tonight," Sulu murmurs.

It's better than high marks at the Academy, better than the note from Pike on his last mission report that said _Good work._ Kirk wonders if there's a way to explain all that, but he can't think of one--not tonight, at least.

Instead, he just says, "Thanks," and when Sulu doesn't kick him out of bed, he stays put. If anything else needs to be said, he'll say it in the morning.

_-end-_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freefall (the reclaiming lives remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189662) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau)




End file.
